


Books over Boys

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: You make the grave mistake of thinking reading a few chapters of a book is better than keeping Subaru company :) He takes matters to his own hands at your impoliteness. Pwp lemon with a lot of teasing.
Relationships: Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Books over Boys

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic is an elaboration of Subaru’s Ecstasy Situation number 3 from his Dark Fate route (they always leave you hanging!), and it contains very vague references to the situation in that stage of the game, but if you don’t want to expose yourself even to the slightest spoilery hints about that route, I recommend not reading this fic!
> 
> Also, sorry I know there's other stuff that I was supposed to be writing, but my love for Subaru conquers all

In retrospect, it had been a bad idea. Subaru had been on the edge lately, even more so than usual, and while he was your loving, gentle boyfriend, he was also a hungry and short tempered vampire. Sometimes you forgot how close to the surface the sadist still lurked beneath his mellowed out character. Sometimes you brought it out yourself with a few choicely fumbled words.

The lines of text kept jumping out of focus and you lost your spot more often than you found it, the book feeling very heavy in your hands. Yet, you refused to let go of it. You were committed, biting your lip you tried to focus on the complicated marks written on the page.

This here was a prime example of such a fumble. When Subaru showed up into your shared room offering to keep you company, he had sounded slightly less like he was barely keeping himself from destroying all the furniture.

It had probably made you confident enough to slip out a “Thanks, but I’d like to focus on this book for a bit more.” With a genuine smile to top it off.

The book wasn’t even that interesting, as much as it was challenging. Having spent days bored out of your mind and jitterish at the whole situation of the two of you squatting in Eden, Subaru’s father’s castle, and how it brought about a re-emerging of Subaru’s foul temper, it had been a welcome distraction.

You instantly knew you fucked up when instead of… well, you weren’t sure what you had expected; that he’d shrug and tell you he’d take a nap while waiting for you to finish? Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

Instead of a shrug and a good day, his eyes narrowed and a very low and very dangerous, “Hoo, is that so?” was his reply.

More smoothly than a prowling cat he slid over from the other end of the room to sit himself next to you on the sofa. With each soundless step you felt an indomitable doom settle over your shoulders like a cloak of lead.

“If you’re going to do things your way,” he purred close to your shoulder, not yet close enough for his cold breath to reach your sensitive skin, but still close enough to send a wave of goosebumps over your back, “I’m going to do the same.”

At least he wasn’t angry with you, to your relief, but this felt unnerving in many different ways. No longer able to keep your focus on the page, you took a nervous glance at him and your eyes met for a split second. The foul intentions floating in their red depths made a much hotter wave tingle through you.

“What do you mean?” you asked, trying your best to keep the tremble out of your voice.

“This,” he answered, pulling you sideways suddenly, but not violently, and you found yourself sitting on his lap.

“Hey–!” you tried, but he interrupted you, “Shh, weren’t you reading? Concentrate on the book.” You felt a sulky little “ _Instead of me_ ” float in the air, but made no comment as you were already in deep enough trouble.

Refusing to have Subaru get his way just so, you cleared your throat, lifting the book up again. You declined to acknowledge the cool, firmness of his body beneath you and how it contrasted to the royal blue plush and softness of the sofa you had been happily sitting on just a second ago. Or his strong arms circled round your stomach, keeping you soundly secured against his chest.

Feeling his cold lips press against the nape of your neck came as no surprise but you couldn’t stifle a startled gasp either way. You’d be lying had you claimed your entire neck hadn’t been tingling with anticipation the moment he had pulled you into his lap. The dirty chuckle he gave in response went straight through you, kindling a familiar heat between your legs.

It was only a kiss, nothing more, but your eyes lost focus still, and your heart started to throb in your chest no matter how you tried to stay calm. Then another kiss, lips shut and chaste, but it got you pretty hot and bothered already. All according to his plan, surely, as you heard him make another pleased sound and tighten his grip around you, making you squirm in response. Instead of letting you slam your thighs together in some mixture of chastity and the need to rub your already heating sex between them, he hooked his legs beneath yours and forced them apart.

“You’re giving off an awfully sweet scent tonight,” Subaru whispered against your skin, “is the book that exciting?”

You weren’t even sure what the book was about, it was a Demon World book after all. It had looked deceptively readable as you had picked it up, if riddled with old fashioned language and vaguely sinister looking decoration. It had been fascinating trying to decipher its hidden meaning, nothing more. So, you chose to try and pretend you were so engrossed in the book you didn’t even hear him.

In retribution he licked your neck, slowly, nibbling your skin gently, tantalizingly up until he was nuzzling your burning hot ear. Your throat was burning with the need to moan, and the need to feel his fangs sinking in, but he was being mean so you stubbornly refused to give in. And in truth you were excited to see how far he, or you, would be able to stretch this game. 

“That good, huh?” his breath was brushing against your ear, and his hands loosened their grip on you to begin roaming little circles on your belly and higher up on your sides. All the while you were pressing against him, feeling the slow and oh so calm breaths he was taking in contrast to how your own body was heating up.

“Y-yeah, very,” voice cracking you tried to sass him, failing magnificently. He laughed, giving a wet kiss against your neck.

“Keep your eyes on the book, then?” he asked, voice dribbling with fake innocence. It made you realise the book was sagging in your limp grip and your unfocused eyes were aimed towards the opulent chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
You clicked your tongue, annoyed with yourself and lifted the book back up. Bastard. You could feel his grin against your skin. His hands were not idle, either, nimbly they traced the hem of your shirt, slipping beneath it. His feather light touch was cold against your burning skin. You bit your lip to keep another needy groan from escaping you and tried not to squirm under those cool fingertips. Despite Subaru forcing you to keep your legs spread you felt a hotness ooze down within you, already greedy, needy. Your legs flexed against Subaru’s in a feeble attempt to wrestle your knees back together, hooked as they were over his, your ankles bushing against his shins. Unsurprisingly he didn’t even budge, you might’ve as well tried to push down one of the castle’s stone walls.

“Read a bit out loud for me?” Subaru chuckled against the same, abused spot of your neck prickling with need and fright. The sharp tips of his fangs grazed your skin, gently. Oh, how you wanted them in you already, them and more, but now your entire body sang in need of that agony blossoming into ecstasy his bite gave you. 

“I…” you swallowed, “I can’t.” his wandering hands slid higher brushing against your ribs, touch turning firmer the farther he went. Your hem dragged up with his wrists, the cool air caressing your heated skin, and the caress was spreading wider. 

“Why?” he demanded, tongue pressing against the pulse throbbing up your neck. You tried to squirm away, but his vice-like grip trapped you flush against his chest, squeezing your rib-cage in a way that could only be called exquisite. You whined helplessly, but somehow managed to keep the book still in your hands, the lights in your head blinked out for a bit when you felt the definite hardness of his awakening erection move against your ass within his black jeans.

“I-i –” Your feeble reply was cut short when Subaru bit your neck almost hard enough to draw blood, growling against your skin. The vibration went into your head with the hum of your raging hot blood coursing through you.

“Hn?” he made a querying sound, fangs still buried into your flesh, hands loosening their grip enough to begin tracing lazy circles on your chest just beneath your bra.

“I don’t know… how to spell these words,” finally you admitted. He laughed, so hard he had to let go of your skin to do so. Even if he was sort of mocking you, your heart swelled with joy to hear him laugh like that for the first time in days if not weeks.

“That’s rich,” he finally said, tone back to the sinister darkness he had been taunting you with earlier. You wanted to tell him you were sorry, and that you had not meant to hurt his feelings, but to do so would be to admit defeat.

“I can still understand” _some of it_ , you pouted back at him. Stubbornly clinging on to the book, you made a show of turning the page even when you had not grasped half of what you had seen on the one before it. Subaru just scoffed at you, finally piercing your tender skin with his fangs.

To not moan out loud at the initial stab of pain heralding the surge of pleasure was a feat you’d never be able to manage, and moan you did, clinging to the book with hands spasming with the need to be around Subaru’s shoulders as he did this to you. His bite rang through you like it was lightning and you singing silver, wracking your flesh with bright exhilaration.

“Subaru…” you whined, despite trying not to, as you felt him suck in gulp after gulp of your blood. He was biting hard, out of spite surely, but this violence sparked a headier need within you. One you had not felt in a good while, maybe he was not the only one on the edge lately. You loved his careful gentleness, to which he had slowly, fumblingly grown to with the time you had spent together, but, and this was something you wouldn’t dare to say out loud, his roughness turned you on like nothing else ever could. And he was serving it to you in full force.

You were unable to stay put in his lap, writhing, trying to press closer and shy away at the same time. Subaru’s hands smoothed down, over your thighs to squeeze them. His sharp nails ripped your tights, drawing blood here and there when they grazed your skin. Your moan was more like a wail as the pain of his scratches mingled with the ache of his drinking, meeting in the middle where your lust was throbbing between your legs in concert with the rapid gallop of your heart. With a satisfied gasp Subaru let go of your neck, licking the overflowing blood away from the wound before it had time to drip down your neck.

“So sweet,” he muttered, sounding a lot more pleased than just a moment ago, “So vivid.” With smug deliberateness his palms rubbed back up your thighs, over the torn tights, one slipping back under your shirt to keep you in check while the other lingered low.

By some miracle you were still clutching the book, and you knew you’d lose the instant you dropped it. Keeping a hold was getting increasingly difficult, especially as his fingertips were lazily skimming on the waistline of your shorts. At least Subaru was sparing you from his snide comments, for now.

He popped open the first few buttons, to your relief, with the rate at which he was destroying your clothes you’d soon be going around Eden in rags. You had little time to dwell on such coherent thoughts as he slid his hand utterly shamelessly in them. Your each breath was a painful drag of air you tried to not let turn into a high pitched keen, even as you felt yourself bend your hips back to give him better access. It made him grace you with another filthy sounding chuckle and a wet kiss unto your already abused skin.

“Hot all over,” he smiled, breath then hitching as he groped his way inside your panties. You sucked in the loudest moan yet, trying to not curse as his cool fingers went over your mound and sank into the slick heat behind it. The quivering, tiny breath Subaru took as two if his fingers slid deeper into the slippery folds, finding their way into you like they were being sucked in, got you woozy with arousal. You felt the swollen softness of your heated insides press against the hard coolness of his fingers and in that instant the book was irrelevant, forgotten as your own hands went to grip his hand on your chest.

He panted out your name, sounding dizzy himself, probably bewildered at this undeniable proof of how much you desired him. There was no room for his doubt in you, you groaned out his name, maybe some obscenities too when your other hand pressed against the one inside your shorts and pressed down hard, squishing his whole palm against your pussy, overflowing already with the juices of your need. Eagerly he responded by rubbing you, pulling his fingers out only to thrust them into you again, and your frantic grind against him was all the reward he needed.

For a very satisfying while you went at it like this, the wet sounds of his ministrations obscene in the refined, quiet room. Not to mention the high pitched, desperate sounds each push of his wet fingers elicited from you. Subaru’s other hand pushed your bra up and away from your breasts to subject them too to his rough caresses. You whining out in embarrassment only incited him further and soon he was pinching and pulling at your nipples mercilessly. You were so going to come, spread like this on top of Subaru, alternating between closing your eyes in shame and then opening them to gleefully watch how Subaru’s hand disappeared into your opened shorts and did their wicked work there. It was just too much.

“Ahh, fff– Subaru, don’t– ahh –sto–” you moaned out half formed words and curses, egging him on, hips living a life of their own as your fingers tugged his hair desperately.

Until suddenly he gasped, and pushed you clean off his lap sideways. You were lying on your back on the sofa. Quickly, gracefully, he was looming over you, and his hand never left your shorts while he did it. He smiled predatorily at your shocked face, licking his lips.

“You lost,” he announced, smile widening.

“I what?” you demanded, irked that he would so callously deny you release. You well understood he meant the whole thing with the book, but you didn’t recall agreeing to any sort of a competition.

“This is punishment,” he drawled, pulling his slickened hand out of your pants slowly. It made you hiss, and your face was surely beet red with how embarrassing the whole thing felt. The burning only got worse when Subaru licked his fingers, there over you, pressing his free hand into the middle of your chest, pinning you there. It was mortifying, yes, but it was also fucking hot. You sobbed with need, tears pricking the corners of your eyes with how much you wanted and loved this rough vampire. Luckily he took it as a meek eep of fear, laughing low as he pushed himself back up on the sofa, between your legs.

“This is turning you on,” he was probably trying to fluster you but you just whined out an affirmative.

“Pervert.”

He grabbed your leg, lifting it while he bent down lower to trace the welts left by his sharp nails down your thigh with his tongue, over the torn tights and eager skin. Only when your mewls reached a new level of desperation did he sink his fangs into the tender flesh of your thigh. Your tongue was already loosened, so the moan escaping your mouth was more like a wail. You trashed, not because you tried to get away but in an hopeless attempt at finding ways to bring him closer. His arms coiled around your legs and pinned you in place, leaving you writhing on the sofa. 

“Good, don’t control your voice,” he growled, sounding so utterly pleased when he finally let go of your flesh. Blood trickled down your thigh, or up your leg as Subaru was still keeping it upright. He pushed himself up to his knees, still keeping your legs in check. Like you’d ever run away!

“Take off the shorts.”

Your breath locked itself for a second at his order. He was looking down at you, dark red eyes intent on your face, quite certainly warped with need, you didn’t want to know. His amused expression was bad enough. Yet, you wanted what he was planning to do with you enough to forget even to feign modesty, instead with fingers trembling with arousal you undid the last few buttons. Lifting your hips you pushed the shorts down only to have Subaru grab a hold of them and yank them off completely. You took the opportunity to push your knees together, mortified by being only clad in tights more hole than fabric, panties and a shirt and bra thrown askew by his hands.

“What’re you acting all coy, for?” Subaru sneered, sliding his palms over your knees and forcing them back apart. He inhaled deep bending back over you, hands gliding higher over your thighs.

“You reek of lust,” he kissed the spot he had bitten just a moment ago, licking the oozing, coagulated blood, lower. His sharp nails caught the last remaining shreds of your tights over your hips, and he ripped them apart, leaving you clad in some sort of a mockery of thigh high stockings. Then, with surprising delicateness compared to his dealing of your tights, his fingers hooked around the waistband of your panties. Any denial you might’ve harboured was lost when he slowly pulled them down, too, all the way. Feeling the sticky fabric of your drenched panties vanish from between your heated sex and him made you sob out loud. He chuckled back at you, throwing the garment somewhere behind the sofa.

Keeping up with the newfound, taunting gentleness he caressed his way back up the whispering material of the tights, forcing your legs apart again, despite you trying insincerely to resist him. It was pretty embarrassing to want someone this bad, and him getting to witness it.

Stopping himself only a few centimetres above your swollen folds he hummed happily. To your relief his hair obscured most of his face, you were sure you wouldn’t be able to deal with any eye contact just now. You just wished he’d do something, dive in or move along, instead of this, it was just too much.

“Subaru, please,” you wanted to demand, but it warped into a plea instead. You hid your face behind your hands, while Subaru laughed quietly.

After a few more tortuously long moments you felt the tip of his tongue trace the folds of your throbbing sex, teasing, then again. Slowly, deliberately, and you were growling out loud, hands flying into his hair. Taking that as his cue, Subaru dipped deeper his mouth latching on to your hot pussy eagerly. 

The way his tongue pushed into you sent a jolt of desperate need wringing within you, followed with a spine bending crackle of pleasure as he found your clit with the soft tip of his tongue and wasted no time assaulting it. You were still close to the edge from his previous ministrations, from this whole situation and the fact that the two of you were indeed alone. No need to bite the back of your hand as Subaru’s long tongue did unspeakable things to you, you could moan out the whole magnitude of appreciation you had for him and his skills. Tugging his hair harder and squeezing your thighs around him,

“Ahhh, Subaru, I’m– going–!”

Knowing it full well, too, Subaru lifted his face from between your legs to give a playful little nip to your unbitten thigh. The surging waves of your orgasm subsided with his retreat. You bit our lip hard to keep a shout of indignation in, but you did keep your firm grasp on his hair just to let him know how you felt about him just now. Subaru pulled farther, letting your grip pull his hair taut, like he enjoyed the feeling. He looked so fucking pleased with himself you really wanted to smack him a little, but you didn’t, because seeing him that happy made affection engulf the indignation.

“It’s not punishment if you don’t suffer,” needlessly he explained, giving one last lingering lick onto your tormented folds.

“Fuck you.”

He just laughed, crawling over you on all fours, “Open my belt, then.”

Oh, hell, was he really going to make you undress him too? You felt a fresh wave of redness flush over your face. The position was more than a bit awkward, with him over you on his hands and knees and you on your back under him, but you tried anyway. Getting the buckle to cooperate was the hardest part, but after a few clumsy tries you managed to unhook the prong and slip the belt open.

“Good,” Subaru pulled himself, and you along with him, up, ending with him sitting on his haunches in between your legs. Not waiting for him to order you around you were already opening the buttons of his jeans, getting a startled laughter in return. For a few buttons he let you fumble at the front of his pants, your ears burning hot at how you felt the hardness pushing from within. Then his hand was on the middle of your chest and you found yourself pushed back down.

“I won’t go easy on you tonight,” his voice was thick with barely controlled lust, eyes nigh glowing with the need to hurt you. The preyish squeak you managed as a reply served only to widen his hungry smile.

Unceremoniously he showed his jeans down enough to ease out his erection,crawling back over you, his hips forcing your legs apart to accommodate him. Instinctively your arms coiled around his neck, thighs rubbing against his hips when you writhed beneath him in anticipation. 

The coldness of his dick was as startling as ever, you sucked in a quivering drag of air as his swollen flesh slid against your welcoming slime. He wasn’t able to tease you for long, as impatient as you to feel the tight hotness of your body. The first, cold thrust hurt as it always did, he was too big for it not to, even if he tried to go slow. Tonight he wasn’t even trying. But it was a good hurt, one that ripped another needy wail out of you, as you pushed into the pain he was giving you, until he was settled within you completely. He was gasping into the crook of your neck, swallowing thickly around an exclamation of his own.

“Oh, Subaru,” you sighed, wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him closer still, rubbing yourself against him to get another spark of pleasure.

It made an adorable “Ack!” escape his lips as he tried to keep himself in check. Quickly, he recovered and was ready for retribution. You felt his fangs graze your skin and eagerly you bent sideways to offer him your neck to do as he pleased with. His big hands grabbed your hips and he pulled himself out only to push himself back in, hard, deep and merciless.

After that he quickly found a punishing rhythm, tearing a high pitched whine out of you with each deep thrust that sent a blinding wave of ecstasy up your spine, from where it spilled over sending tingling waves of pleasure through you from to the tips of your toes to the base of your neck, where he was biting whenever he wasn’t panting out your name like a prayer. You lost all coherency, all reign over your limbs as you desperately clung onto him, the only one for you, the one breaking you apart and keeping you intact.

He was indeed rough, all that floundering gentleness lost as he pounded into you, your moans edging on the line between agony and euphoria only provoking him into new heights of relentlessness. With how he had edged you already so badly before, your orgasm took you over like a raging storm, quick and savage. Subaru pulled you even closer against him as he felt you spasm painfully around him, tighter than anything, weeping into his chest with each squeeze wracking your agonised nerves.

He was far from done with you even when your high subsided, sinking so deep within you with each thrust you felt like he was bruising your internal organs. You were trapped, lost inside that chaos of pain and rapture, unable to escape him, or yourself. His ragged breathing against your flesh told how lost he too was, and it only fanned your flames further.

Finally, when you were sure you’d no longer be able to take this anymore, moans starting to distort into pleas for mercy, he pulled himself out of you. His cold seed spilled all over your stomach and shirt as he ground against you making sounds so helplessly wanton you felt like you might come again just from listening to them. 

He sagged straight on top of you, straight into the mess he had just made on your skin and clothes, there was no room on the sofa to cuddle side by side. For a while the two of you just laid there, trying to calm your breathing and simply enjoying the afterglow. Gently you stroked his back, with wide slow movements, reveling in the feel of his muscles and bones, the realness of him being there with you. He accepted your caress without a complaint, making sleepy, pleased sounds here and there.

Just when you started suspecting Subaru might’ve fallen asleep on top of you, he growled and got up enough to look you in the eye. To your surprise he didn’t look half as much asleep as you had thought. He got up to his feet, pulling you with him so you were still flush against him.

“Where now?” you asked him, hands wrapped around his neck and fingers toying with his silky white hair gently.

“To bed,” he curtly replied, carrying you the five or so steps it took to reach the king size bed of the room you had taken as your own. Instead of tenderly laying you to sleep he practically tossed you on the shimmering covers, following in suit quickly. Your startled expression was enough to make him laugh again, as he climbed back on top of you, eyes glimmering with that all too familiar cruelty.

“Oh, were not done by far, this is punishment after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end UwU I love and appreciate each and every kudos and comment to death, thank you! If you have any feedback, I’d love to hear it! I’m not a native speaker so there’s bound to be something off there somewhere ;;;;


End file.
